


Page 80

by sleeplessfujoshi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Begging, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dom Michael Mell, Dom/sub, Jermey Heere - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, NSFW, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Jermey Heere, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessfujoshi/pseuds/sleeplessfujoshi
Summary: hi! i know that they’re are a ton of page 80 fics out there, but gAh i love them so much,, so i thought i’d make one :)•this is my first time doing something like this, so if it is bad i apologize (´⊙ω⊙`)•





	Page 80

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know that they’re are a ton of page 80 fics out there, but gAh i love them so much,, so i thought i’d make one :)
> 
> •this is my first time doing something like this, so if it is bad i apologize (´⊙ω⊙`)•

Shit. Shit shit shit.

This has happened before, where Jermey will get a hard on and be too scared to do anything about it thanks to slight ptsd after the Squip situation. But fuck. Normally he can ignore it. Just wait until it goes away, but at this point it was starting to pass the line of 'horny' to 'so hard it hurts' 

"I need-' Jermey mumbled, talking to himself mostly. He brought his hand down lightly grazing his crotch through his pants, letting a low grunt fall from his lips. "Mhm." Letting himself repeat that action a few times just giving himself enough friction without actually having to touch himself when- 

"Turn your lights down low, and'a pull your window curtain. Oh, let Jah moon come shining in, into our life again."

Fuck. Jermey looked over to his phone moving slightly from the vibrations on his nightstand. Then back to his hand, then back to his phone. "I'm fucking insane." Jeremy chuckled as moved over to he grab his phone and push it up to his ear.

"Hey Jer-bear! Sorry for not really giving any warning as to when I was calling. I just finished the last documentary on Netflix and thought I'd give you a call since there isn't anything to do anymore, whatchu' doing?" 

"Uh- not much, I was just um- lying on my bed; there isn't much to do really." Jermey said into the phone sending a dry laugh into the receiver. He was still moving his hand over his clothed crotch luckily being able keep his breathing steady. 

"Well look at me, saving you from your boredom! You're. Welcome." Michael huffed seemingly proud of his...'accomplishment' Jeremy went silent for a moment waiting for him to continue the conversation. 

"Jer? Did you die on me?" 

"Huh? Oh! No, no, sorry just uh- talk to me. What was the um- documentary you were talking about earlier about?" 

"Fuck man, so this guy- maybe in his twenties dead ass believes he can marry the Effile Tower. The god damn Effile Tower!" Jermey listened a little longer, before zoning out, focusing more on Michael's voice than what he was saying. Not that he'd ever admit it but, Jeremy could get off on the sound of Micheal's voice alone. Don't ask how he knows that. 

Ever since he had come to terms with his sexuality he had realized that his feelings for Michael wasn't as platonic as he thought they were. But, for Micheal's sake, he tried to ignore them as much as humanly possible. Even if that meant having a crisis at three in the morning, or sitting in absolute misery next to Micheal while they were at 7-11 while he went on about something he'd watched on Netflix, or a new game trailer. He loved him. But, he didn't want to do something stupid and mess up their relationship. He'd take just being friends with Micheal over not having him at all. 

Noticing that he'd been ever so lightly swaying his hand over his dick the whole time he decided to add just a bit more pressure. Satisfied he tuned back into what Micheal was saying.

"-but like does he plan to fuck the Effile Tower too? Like- 'oh fuck baby, you're so hard'"  'BAD TIME TO LISTEN IN JEREMIAH' Michael made an over-the-top moan laughing afterwards. Instinctively, Jermey added more pressure. 

"M-Michael ah!" Jermey stoped immediately. 

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh- Jer? I'm going to ask you a question. I need you to be real with me. Are you jacking off right now?" 

"N-No!" Which technically wasn't a lie. Jermey could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks, as he held his hand just above his dick- to scared to apply anymore pressure. 

"It's no problem, I know you like have a forever hard on. I'll just go and let you take care of your-' 

''Michael, Michael, stay. Oh- god fuck ngh." 

Now it was Michael's turn to blush. Is he hearing everything right? At this point, Jermey had started working up again, leading himself to full on palming himself through his old shorts.

"Fuck, fuck please. Michael I need- talk to me? Please, oh god-" 

"Jesus Jer. You're a handful you know that?' Michael was still blushing-hell, he could feel it burn if he touched his skin- but who was he to deny a whiny, needy, desperate not to mention begging Jermey Heere on the other side of the phone? 'God, I bet you look so pretty." Michael could hear Jeremy let out a loud moan followed by "fuck! ah, Michael"

"Did you like that baby boy? Hm? Do you like it when I tell you how pretty you are? God, I wish I could pin you to your mattress. I wish I could tease you, make you beg for more. Though I guess you are already doing that and I haven't even been able to touch you. Makes me wonder how loud you'd be if I was able to get my hands on you." 

"Holy fuck Michael. God ah, how did you uh get so good at this?" Jeremy was still palming himself, though he had taken off his shorts a while ago. 

'You're asking me.' Michael mentally told himself. "Baby boy, what are you thinking about?" Michael could hear Jermey over the phone letting out little whimpers. "You. Fuck, Michael I need- can I?" 

"Can you what baby boy?" Jeremy felt himself shake slightly, partly from embarrassment partly from the pleasure. He knew Michael knew what he wanted. He just wanted to hear him say it. "Michael, you k-know what I want!" Jermey could hear Michael let out a small laugh before he started to speak again. "Ah, I don't know Jer-bear. What are you doing now?" Feeling his cheeks catch fire he took a deep breath before letting his shoulders fall not even knowing he was holding them up.

"Pa-uh-palming myself. God, feels so good, can I- can I touch myself? I need-" He applied some more pressure before letting out another whimper. "Are you asking permission?" Jeremy heard the clunk of what sounded like Michael's belt and the shuffle of him pulling his pants down. "Y-yeah, can- mhm can I?" 

"Fuck Jer, go ahead." Jermey pushed down his boxers to mid-thigh as he started to give in the his body's demands for pleasure. By this point, any worries he has about the Squip were mere distant thoughts. "Thank y-you. Ah! Hold- hold on let me...let me put my phone on speaker." Michael let out a laugh followed by a small moan. "You need both hands baby boy? Need to grip at the sheets? Is the pleasure too much, or do you need your fingers? Hm? Need to ride your fingers for me? I bet that's a pretty sight."

"Hol-Holy fuck Michael. You're gonna need to stop- talking like that ngh" Michael was touching himself on the other side of the phone listing to Jermey's little whimpers and gasps. "Awe, are you too afraid of unraveling too soon? God I bet you look so good. You'd look so pretty covered in marks. You bruise so easily, I'd love to mark you. All up your thighs, your neck. You're so sensitive baby boy." 

"Michael..Michael Michael close fuck." God, if that sound wasn't music to Michael's ears. "Fuck baby boy, you sound so good, so pretty. You're so vocal." Jermey could feel the warm blissful feeling growing in his gut; as he fucked his hand, back aching off the mattress occasionally. "C-Can you keep talking? Please?" Through the phone Jermey could hear Michael letting out huffs and grunts along with little laughs here and there. "God baby boy, you sound so good. Do you know what you do to me? The things I wish I could do to you, I bet I could get you to cum untouched couldn't I? 'Bet you'd like that. Or maybe I could get you to cum three times in a row."

"Y-Yes fuck, Michael. God, you're so good at this- I'm so close ah!" Jermey let his voice get louder listing to his bet friend's talking through the phone speaker. At this point Jermey's back was chasing after his hand every time he pulled up; after not being able to get himself off for who knows how long he was more sensitive then he usually was. Having Michael there talking to him, saying things that he never thought he'd be able to hear him say was only helping him become more and more desperate for release. "Oh god Michael, Michael, Michael! Can I cum? Oh fuckkkk." Jeremy heard a low chuckle come from the phone followed by a small gasp. 'I wonder if he's close too?' 

"Beg." 

"M-Michael!" Jermey heard more small moans coming from his phone, screen facing up on his bed in front of him. "Awe, come on baby boy. You sounded so pretty before. You must've looked even prettier. All spread out for me. If you want to cum you're going to have to beg for it, Jermey." It was temping he would admit that, and Jesus he could hear Michael's smirk, and he was so close, and- 

"please.." Jermey's voice was quite but luckily for Michael, the phone still picked it up. "Hm? What was that baby boy? I didn't quite hear you." Jermey let out a rather loud whimper the soles of his feet digging into the mattress, pushing him up further on his bed. 

Michael let out a low moan, a quiet sound just from the back of his throat. "Come on kitten,' Through the small phone speaker he heard Jermey let out another whimper. He likes that. Note taken. "You like that hm? God you're kinky. Not that I'm complaining."

Jermey let out a strangled noise of desperation hand slowing down slightly. "Mhm. God Micheal." Voice cracking slightly he muttered another small 'please' into the phone. 

Michael's head was spinning. Jermey sounded so undone and knowing that he was on the verge of coming helped to fog Michael's lust filled mind. "Come on Baby boy, beg and I'll let you cum." Michael himself was close, but he wanted to be able to hear Jermey unraveling. After being his best friend for twelve years, and having a crush on him for three of said years it's something he's thought about. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Fuck, fuck, Michael please? Can I cum? God- m'hurts. I'm so close please." Jermey was arching off his bed with every upstroke now, toes clenching, and his left hand was grabbing onto his bed sheets. "Mhm, alright baby boy. Cum for me. Wanna hear you-" 

That's what sent Jermey off. Back jumping off his bed, his thighs shaking along with a part of his torso; letting out little "Thank you!" And moans of Michael's name. The sound of Jermey cuming was enough to send Michael over the edge. 

—————

The two were making simple small talk before a moment of silence came upon them. 

"Uh, Jer-bear?" 

"Yeah Michael?" Jermey's phone was off speaker and up to his ear now, having come down from the afterglow. "Do you um- wanna talk about what just happened?" 

"Yeah, we probably should. What do you want to talk about?" Michael let out a huff of air before continuing. "Like- what are we? And um- do you want to pretend that didn't happen or-?" Jermey laughed taking a pause to think before responding. 

"I definitely don't want to pretend this didn't happen but uh- I don't want to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." Michael bursted out in laughter gripping his phone to his ear. "Jeremiah Heere, I just had phone sex with you and you don't want to do anything that'll make me uncomfortable?" 

"M-Michael! I just, want to make sure it wasn't a 'in the heat of the moment.' type of thing." Jermey was playing with the hem of his shirt, nibbling on his lip. Michael let out another small laugh before taking a shallow breath. "Of course it wasn't in the moment. I've uh- liked you for a while, I just figured that you knew. God, you really are oblivious baby boy." Jermey's breath hitched audibly letting a small whimper fall. 

"Michael, don't- don't call me that right now. I'll get hard again, and I can't go for another one." Michael let out another small giggle, (Jermey guessed he must be really giggly after sex.) before talking again, taking back on the dominate voice he had used before. "You could if I asked you too." 

"Michael!" 

"Right, right. Sorry. Jer-bear." Though he couldn't see it, Jermey was positive Michael was glowing on the other side of the phone. There was another pause before Jermey spoke up. "Uh- Micheal? You never really answered my question, um, what are we?" Micheal shuffled around a bit, taking a deep breath in and out, and speaking into his phone receiver. 

"What ever you want to be? I want to make sure you're okay with what ever we decide to do in our relationship. So, to answer your question, what ever you are comfortable with." God, Jermey was practically shaking. Of course he wanted to be with Micheal, hell who wouldn’t? So, gathering all of his courage he started speaking into his phone.

“I think, we could try maybe uh- going out? If- if that’s something you’d be okay with.” 

“Jermey, of course I’d be okay with that! God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that. Hey, why don’t I, uh- take you out for dinner sometime? You know, like, give you a real date.” Micheal chuckled, feeling his cheeks light up a bit. Jermey fiddled with his shirt, taking in another deep breath, practically beaming. “Yes! God, yes. Um, when?” 

“How about sometime this week? Are you available then?” Micheal was beaming as well, he couldn’t help himself. He was actually going to go on a date with his crush of three years! “Yeah! Uh, I’m free every day of this week really. You’re free to grab me any day of the week.” Jermey let out a small laugh, almost still in denial that this was happening. “How about I grab you this Friday then?” 

“Yeah? Yeah. Please do.” 

Micheal laughed, god his laugh was so beautiful. Jermey heard something distant through the phone, listening in to it taking notice of the “Okay!” Micheal shouted. 

“Hey Jer-bear, that was my mom. I gotta go. I love you.” And with that, Micheal hung up no doubt heading up to the stairs with his moms. Leaving Jermey to really process what just happened. Especially the feeling he had gotten with Micheal’s little, “I love you.” Sure, they said I love you before and yes, Jermey always got butterflies from it. But now? This was different, his face lit up and the two or three butterflies had turned into a giant swarm. Removing the phone from his ear he looked at it for a second before murmuring a small, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? i hope you enjoyed, if you have them please leave tips in the comments! :D


End file.
